Remember Me
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Klaroline version of "Losing Your Memory." Renowned artist Niklaus Mikaelson loses his memory when he gets into an accident after coming home from a business trip to promote his gallery. Can his pregnant wife, Caroline help him remember her or will she lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: I got this weird idea while in the shower and I wanted to write it. It's an AU/AH, and it's sort of like the Delena story I wrote, called "Losing Your Memory." This story is going to be a Klaroline version of that story. The plot is this: Renowned artist Niklaus Mikaelson loses his memory after getting into an accident while coming home from the airport. Can his pregnant wife, Caroline, help him remember her or will she lose him forever?**_

_**Yeah, don't ask, my mind is a bit loopy. Enjoy, though.**_

**Chapter 1**

**C**aroline Forbes Mikaelson struggled to keep from crying as she waited in the waiting room at the hospital. She had received a call saying that her husband, Niklaus, had been in an accident and, not having time to really dress, she had rushed down to the hospital and was now waiting for word on her husband's condition. Damn it, why the hell were they insisting on making her wait? She was his _wife_, for crying out loud. Surely, that amounted to _something_.

She was still waiting when she saw her brother-in-law, Elijah, approach her. She was about to ask why he was here and then remembered that she had called him shortly after she arrived. His presence here was a blessing, since she could definitely use all the support she could get right about now.

"Have they told you anything?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, and I think it's bullshit that they're making me wait. I mean, I want to know how my husband is and they won't tell me anything. I tell you, Elijah, I'm going to go out of my mind wondering if Nik is going to be okay or not."

Elijah nodded. He knew that he'd feel that way too if something happened to his beloved Amelia and he had to wait to find out if she was all right. "Caroline, I know you're frustrated, and believe me, I'm worried about Niklaus as well. However, all this stress isn't good for the child you carry."

Caroline placed a gentle hand on her belly. She was nearly six months pregnant with her and Niklaus' first child, a son that they were naming Liam Niklaus. It was in that moment that she knew that Elijah had a point. She couldn't allow herself to get too stressed out, even though it wasn't going to be easy given the circumstances. Still, she told herself to try to be calm, for the baby's sake.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elijah looked up to see a doctor coming toward them. His scrubs were soaked in blood, having just come from the operating room. As soon as he got within earshot, Elijah was about to inquire about Niklaus when Caroline stood up, her concern obviously overtaking her at that moment.

"Doctor, please, tell me, how is my husband?"

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I won't lie to you, the accident was pretty bad and the damage was extensive," he replied. "Your husband lost a lot of blood, and we had to operate to reduce the swelling in his head brought on by the concussion he sustained."

Caroline gasped and placed her hand on her mouth. "Is...he..."

"No, he's alive."

The doctor's reply caused a wave of relief to wash over her. Apparently, God must've heard her prayers if her beloved Niklaus was going to live in spite of being in an accident that was serious enough to kill anyone. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't even try to fight them, just let them pour down her face. Elijah saw this and gave his sister-in-law a tissue from his pocket, looking at the doctor afterward.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to hear this," he said. "My brother means the world to Caroline and it would devastate her if it were the opposite, even more so since she's pregnant." He sighed. "Can she see him?"

"We're wheeling him to his room now, so she can see him if she wants," said the doctor. "However, he needs his rest, so try to keep the visit short."

However, Caroline barely heard what the doctor was saying and went to find Niklaus, overjoyed to know that her beloved husband was going to be all right and that Liam would know his father. She found the room after several minutes of searching and slowly walked in. He looked terrible, but at least he was alive. Once she was completely inside, Caroline grabbed a chair and sat by the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm so happy to know that you're going to live through this," she said. "When the police called to tell me that you had been in that accident, I was scared out of my mind, mostly because I didn't want to lose you before Liam was born, and I would have to raise him without you." She squeezed his hand and sobbed. "Nik, I love you, so much. You have to know that."

Elijah listened to this as he stood in the doorway. He had followed Caroline to the room after he had finished speaking to the doctor. He hated to see his sister-in-law this upset, especially since she and Niklaus had such a close relationship. True, it had its ups and downs at times, but they still loved each other. Sighing softly, he entered the room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Caroline placed her free hand on top of his, letting out yet another sob.

After a while, Elijah said, "Would you like to stay with me and Amelia? I'd hate for you to drive home when you're this upset."

Caroline sniffed. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Niklaus would want me to look after you."

Caroline didn't discourage him, especially since she knew that he was right. She had been part of the Mikaelson family since she and Niklaus got married, and she knew just how close they were. If one member was in need, the rest would do whatever they could to make sure said member was looked after and supported.

Finally, she said, "Okay, I'll stay with you and Amelia. Niklaus would definitely want you to look after me, especially now." She sniffed again as she slowly stood up in her chair. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, though."

Elijah nodded and said nothing. Of course, what could he say without it sounding like anything he had already said? Caroline gently kissed Niklaus' forehead before she let Elijah lead her out of the room. As they walked out of the hospital and toward the car, Caroline placed her hand on her belly, feeling Liam kick her. This was no ordinary kick, and she knew it. The baby was obviously worried about his father.

"Everything is going to be fine, Liam," she whispered. "Daddy is going to make it."

_**Note: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm nuts for starting a new story while still working on others, but this popped into my head and I couldn't ignore my muse. Anyway, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Caroline is informed about the accident that her husband, Niklaus got into.**_

_**Hey, guys! I got an idea for this chapter while I was at work and thought I'd update. No spoilers, just follow along. **_

_Elijah &amp; Amelia's Mansion – Next Day..._

**T**he next day dawned rather uneasily as Caroline got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, because she when she did, Niklaus' face would appear in her dreams. Sighing heavily, she stripped and walked into the shower, hoping that she could at least look her best when she went to the hospital. Of course, she hoped that she could put on a brave face, especially for her child's sake.

After she was finished showering, she stepped out of the shower and went into the room and put on an old maternity dress of Amelia's, after which she went downstairs to the kitchen, where her nose was met with the smell of pancakes. Good, just what she was craving. Amelia looked up from her task when she saw her sister-in-law coming in.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline forced a smile at her greeting. "Hello, Amelia." She sighed. "I appreciate you and Elijah letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," said Amelia. "We'd do just about anything for family."

Caroline was about to respond when Elijah appeared, Evelyn in his arms. Evelyn smiled when she saw her aunt and as soon as her father put her down, she went over to her and hugged her, earning her a hug in return. The little girl then looked up at her aunt's face, noticing that her smile had been replaced by a frown.

"Why are you so sad, Auntie Caroline?"

"I'm worried about Uncie Niklaus," she replied. "He had an accident and got hurt."

"Will he be okay?"

"I hope so, sweetie," said Caroline. "I want your cousin to meet his daddy." She sighed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I wish that this wasn't happening. All Niklaus was trying to do was come home to his family."

Elijah went over to Caroline and hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair. "I know, Caroline, I know. I wish this wasn't happening either. But, the good thing you can take away from this is that he's going to pull through."

Caroline nodded tearfully and returned his hug. "Why me, though? Why am I being forced to go through this? I never did anything to deserve what I'm going through."

Elijah stepped back and looked Caroline in the eye. "Listen to me, Caroline, you're not being punished for anything, so I won't have you talking that way, do you understand? Niklaus would not want you to talk that way. He'd want you to be strong." He gently placed his hand on her belly. "Not just for him, but for Liam as well."

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. She didn't dare argue, because she knew he was right. For the next several minutes or so, it was quiet until she said, "You're right, Elijah, Nik would want me to be strong, for him and for Liam. It won't do any good to think that I'm being punished."

Amelia listened to what Elijah and Caroline were talking about and tried to keep from crying, even though such a thing was impossible. She felt bad for her sister-in-law and wished that there was more that could be done. Finally, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If we're going to go to the hospital, we'd better eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Elijah looked at his wife and nodded. "You're right, Mel, we can't waste time." He looked at Caroline. "Are you hungry, Caroline?"

"Not really, but I think I can try to eat something," she replied. "The baby _does_ need nourishment, after all. I can't neglect my child just because I'm worried about my husband."

Elijah smiled and hugged Caroline one more time before they sat down to eat the pancakes that Amelia was cooking.

_Later..._

After breakfast, Elijah and Amelia drove Caroline to the hospital. They had dropped Evelyn off at Mikael and Eleanor's because they felt that she was too young to be here with them. As soon as they arrived, Caroline went to the desk, where she saw her other brother-in-law, Kol, who was just coming on duty.

"Hello, Caroline," he said. "I suppose you're here to see Niklaus?"

"I am," she replied. "Elijah and Amelia brought me because I left my car here yesterday."

Kol nodded and, just like Elijah earlier, hugged her to him, mindful of her belly. After a few minutes, he stepped back and escorted her to the room, where she saw that Niklaus hadn't awakened yet. Caroline then approached the bed and sat in the same chair she sat in last night.

"Hello, Nik, I'm back," she said. "I wanted to be here when you woke up." She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "If you can hear me, I want you to open your eyes right now, or at least squeeze my hand, because I don't want to talk to myself over here."

No sooner did she say that than she felt her hand being squeezed. Gasping, Caroline looked up and saw Niklaus stirring from his sleep. With her free hand, she pressed the button on the bed to call for the nurse, who immediately answered. _"Yes?"_

"It's Niklaus Mikaelson, I think he's waking up."

As soon as she was finished calling the nurse, Caroline saw that Niklaus had opened his eyes, smiling at him as she met them. "Nik, thank God you're awake. I was so worried about you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat. "But, I won't have to worry anymore, because you're back with me and Liam."

Niklaus blinked and tilted his head, scowling as he said, "Who are you?"

At first, Caroline thought he just said that because he was still groggy. "You know me, Nik. It's me, Caroline, your wife."

However, Niklaus said, "I'm afraid that I don't know who you are."

His words nearly made her heart stop. _Why wouldn't he know who I am? He has to know me. He's my husband, damn it. I must be in a dream or something, because there's no way in hell that this is real._

The nurse then came into the room, Elijah and Amelia following a few minutes later. Caroline got up from her chair and went straight to Elijah's arms. "Elijah, he doesn't know who I am. I don't know why, but he doesn't."

"There has to be a reason for that," said Elijah. "I'll find out." He hugged her to him. "Don't worry, Caroline, we'll get to the bottom of this." He saw Kol come in. "Kol, Niklaus doesn't know who Caroline is."

Kol nodded. "There's a reason for that. He has amnesia, which is common among people with head injuries. It could be temporary, in this case I'm hoping it is, or it could be permanent." He sighed. "The best thing that you can help him."

"Help him?" said Caroline. "How?"

"Take him places that he normally goes, or show him things he does," said Kol. "That should help him get his memory back."

"I'll do that," said Caroline, stepping away from Elijah. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Nik remember who I am, or who we all are. I don't give a shit what I have to do as long as it helps me get my husband back." She placed a hand on her belly. "And get my husband's father."

"You have our complete support, love," said Kol. "We'll help in whatever way we can."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you. I have a feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get."

_**Note: Thus ends Chapter 2. **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus wakes up and doesn't remember anything, which upsets Caroline.**_

_Klaus &amp; Caroline's Mansion – 2 Days Later..._

**E**lijah tried not to show how nervous he was as he stood by the window. Niklaus was coming home from the hospital today, and he knew that this was going to be quite an uphill battle for Caroline, since he had no memory of her or the life they made together. Still, he knew how resilient the blonde was and that she wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of helping him.

His anxiety wasn't lost on any of the other members of the Mikaelson family, including his sister, Rebekah, who had noticed his behavior the last two days.

"You don't have to hide it, Elijah. Everyone knows how nervous you are."

Elijah sighed and looked at her. "I can't help it. Caroline has a lot of work cut out for her if she wants to help Niklaus remember her. She doesn't have a lot of time to do it, since Liam is going to be born within the next three months."

"She won't be alone," said Rebekah. "Nik is just as important to us as he is to Caroline, so we'll do what we can to make sure that she has all the support she can get."

Elijah forced a smile at what his sister was saying. She wasn't lying about Caroline needing a support system, especially with the task that she was about to face, and he had no doubt that she'd accept it. _It'll take most of the stress off of her,_ he thought. _Too much stress isn't good for the baby, so it's best that the whole family is involved. This way, Caroline doesn't have to do all the work herself._

_Outside the Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Caroline pulled the car into the driveway and stole a glance at Niklaus, the memory of when he said he didn't remember her still lingering in her mind. That stood out as by far the worst moment of her life. However, she forced herself to put it aside, for not only her sake, but also for her child and the husband she loved more than life itself.

"Is this where we live?"

His question brought her out of her reverie and she slowly nodded. "Yes, it is. Your family bought it for us while we were on our honeymoon."

Niklaus nodded as well and got out of the car, Caroline following half a beat later, placing her hand on her belly as she climbed out. Niklaus noticed her doing it and tilted his head in curiosity. He had seen her put her hand on her belly several times as they were leaving the hospital and he even saw her do it on the drive to the mansion.

"Why do you keep putting your hand on your belly like that?"

Caroline smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant, Niklaus. I know you don't remember, but we're going to have a baby soon." She gently took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Here, feel it."

Niklaus felt kicking under his hand and gasped slightly. "There's...There's a baby in there."

"Yes, Nik, there is," said Caroline. "That's our son."

Niklaus looked at her then. "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"Don't worry, you will remember," said Caroline. "It's going to take some time, but you will. And I'm going to help you. I'm not going to give up, not when I know that the man I married in there, fighting to find his way back to me."

Niklaus then felt her bring her hands up to his face. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," said Caroline. "I just want to see something. I'm not sure it'll work, but damn it, I'm going to do it anyway."

Not letting him answer her, she pulled him close and kissed him, stroking his cheeks gently with her thumbs. Niklaus wasn't sure why she was doing it, but he didn't protest as she conducted her experiment. However, for some reason, he enjoyed what she was doing. It felt familiar to him, even if he couldn't quite remember it.

After a few minutes, Caroline stepped back, looking into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones. She then took his hand and they walked to the mansion. Niklaus felt just how soft her hand was against his, sending a shiver up his spine. Why couldn't he remember holding her hand or even kissing her? He knew that he did, because both felt so familiar, and it infuriated him that his memory of such things was blocked at the moment and it would take time to get it back.

Elijah saw the couple approaching the mansion and came out to greet them. "The rest of the family is inside."

"You invited the rest of the family here?" said Caroline. "Elijah, are you sure that was a good idea? I don't want Niklaus to be overwhelmed. I figured that we'd do this slowly." She shook her head. "Your heart is in the right place, and I appreciate that you want to give your brother a welcome home party so to speak, but I wanted to ease him into this."

Elijah bit his lip, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I could ask them to leave if you want."

"No, they can stay," said Caroline. "But, tell them not to crowd us."

Elijah nodded and headed inside. Niklaus gave Caroline a curious look. "Are you...always like this?"

"You mean, always giving orders?"

"Yes."

"It's a nasty habit that I've had since I was younger," said Caroline. "I'd go ballistic if everything wasn't according to plan. You see, I only wanted Elijah and Amelia to be here, so that you were _gradually_ introduced to things that were familiar to you."

Niklaus nodded. "And you think that was ruined because it didn't happen that way?"

"Exactly," said Caroline. "I know that this is a lot to take in at once, since you don't remember any of this yet, but I promise you, Nik, we will get through this together." She placed his hand on her belly again. "Liam has faith that you will get your memories back."

Niklaus felt the baby's kicks against his hand again and, not sure why he was doing it, knelt down and kissed her belly. Caroline smiled sadly and ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand, feeling the silky strands against her fingers. _This will get easier over time,_ she thought. _I'll get my beloved Niklaus through this ordeal, and I don't give a shit how long it's going to take._

Caroline was brought out of her reverie when Elijah returned, looking up to meet his gaze. "I told them what you told me, and they agreed not to overwhelm him."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Elijah. I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't approve of your plan, it's just..."

"No need to apologize," said Elijah. "You're doing what you think is best for your husband, and I think that's a very noble thing."

Not letting her reply, he went back inside. Once he was gone, Caroline helped Niklaus to his feet and together, they walked up the front steps and into the mansion.

_**Note: I didn't want to sound redundant, so I'll end Chapter 3 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Caroline brings Niklaus home from the hospital and she tells him about the baby.**_

_**Yeah, sorry this is late (the last time I updated being July 27), but I was busy with other projects and I couldn't really focus on it. Since I'm here now, I guess I'll update, having gotten a request from Sempley, a new follower of mine. No spoilers, just read on.**_

_Niklaus &amp; Caroline's Room – Later on..._

**C**aroline watched as Niklaus walked around the room, looking at the furniture. She had brought him up here a little while ago, having been told by Kol that if he saw rooms he frequented, it would help with the process of getting his memory back. As she watched, she placed her hand on her belly, feeling Liam kick her. She then bit her lip as she remembered the scene outside, where Niklaus felt her belly, as well as kissed it. Although he still didn't remember the fact that he was going to be a father soon, at least it was a step in the right direction.

"What are these?"

Niklaus' question brought her back to reality and she joined him by a table near the window, where she saw that he was eyeing a book he had picked up. "Those are your sketches. You're an artist. In fact, you have an art gallery that you're promoting."

"I do?" he replied. "Is this how we're able to live here?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

Niklaus nodded as well, continuing to look at the sketches. They looked so familiar, and yet, he couldn't make himself remember them. He then took his eyes off the pictures and looked at Caroline again. Shit, why couldn't he remember her? It was obvious that they were in love, having seen a huge painting depicting them as a newly married couple, as well as photos of them together, so why the hell couldn't he remember any of it?

"You look so familiar," he said finally. "Why can't I remember you? I want to, but..."

"Don't worry, you will remember," said Caroline, taking his hand. "It's just going to take time. I know it's not easy, but with enough work and determination, you'll come back to me."

Niklaus then saw that she was crying again. "Please don't cry. You're going to make me feel like I've done something to hurt you. It's bad enough that I can't remember anything, but seeing you cry like this is making it worse."

"It's not your fault," said Caroline. "I'm just hormonal right now. It's one of the occupational hazards that come with being pregnant." She sniffed as she took a tissue from the tissue box with her free hand, wiping her eyes with it. "I'm okay, really."

Niklaus then placed his hands gently on her face, just like she had done outside. "Will this help?"

Caroline didn't have time to respond when she then felt him kiss her. She returned it half a beat later. _He's probably doing it because I did it to him earlier,_ she thought. _That or he's acting on instinct. Either way, I should just let it happen._

Several minutes passed before Niklaus stepped back, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," said Caroline. "I appreciate it, really. You were acting on instinct, which I think is a step in the right direction." She placed her hands on top of his. "I don't want you to be sorry for anything, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here with you, because I know that the man I love is fighting to come back to me."

_Elsewhere..._

Little did Caroline know that while she and Niklaus were having their moment, they were being watched by a man standing in the woods outside the property, gazing through a pair of binoculars. This was Marcel Gerard, a shady art dealer that had wanted to buy the gallery. However, Niklaus had refused him, saying that it wasn't for sale, and it never will be. In fact, he was the one that ordered the accident to take place.

"Should we make our move now, boss?"

Marcel lowered his binoculars and looked at the younger man behind him. "No, Thierry, not yet. Besides, there are too many people in the mansion. The entire Mikaelson clan is camping out there. I know you're eager to strike, and I admire your determination, but you have to be patient."

"I still don't see why we have to wait," said Thierry. "They're obviously vulnerable."

"True as that is, we shouldn't underestimate them," said Marcel. "The Mikaelsons could have something planned to prevent a move from their enemies. You attack one, the rest will retaliate."

Thierry sighed in defeat and headed back to the car, climbing into the back seat. After his associate left, Marcel raised his binoculars again, this time looking at the lower level, where Elijah was sitting in the parlor, Amelia in his lap.

"Niklaus losing his memory is only the beginning of your troubles, Elijah," he said, more to himself than anyone in particular. "Once your guard is dropped, I'm coming after his wife."

_**Note: Since I don't want to repeat anything that was already said, I'll end Chapter 4 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Caroline shows Niklaus around their room, where he sees a sketch pad with his drawings in it.**_

_**Hey, guys! I'm behind on my updates (the last time I touched this story was October 15), but I had other projects and real life didn't allow me to update. Anyway, I got an idea for this chapter recently and want to include it. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Evening..._

**L**iz Forbes let out a sigh as she pulled into the Mikaelson driveway at nearly 7:30 that evening. She had received a call from Elijah earlier, telling her that there was something that they needed her help with. While she wasn't exactly sure what to expect, something told her that it wasn't good, given the tone that Elijah used when they spoke on the phone. After killing the engine, she went up to the front door and knocked, after which she was greeted by Elijah, who had a worried look on his face, which had matched the tone in his voice**.**

"Hello, Liz."

"Hello, Elijah," she replied. "I came as soon as I could."

"I apologize if I pulled you away from anything," said Elijah. "But, this was something that we desperately need your help with." Stepping back, he opened the door further. "Please, do come in."

Liz nodded and walked into the mansion, after which Elijah shut the door behind her, following her as she walked through the house. The last time Liz had been here was when Niklaus and Caroline got married. Speaking of Caroline, the younger blonde was just coming downstairs when she saw her mother, scowling curiously at her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I called her," her brother-in-law replied before Liz could speak. "I have my suspicions about the accident Niklaus was in, and I wanted to get your mother to help us. Hopefully, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Liz nodded again. "How are you doing, Caroline?"

"Better, but still struggling," said Caroline. "Nik has amnesia and I'm trying to get him to remember me." She placed her hand on her belly, feeling Liam kicking her. "There's not much time, and I'd love for Nik to get his memory back before Liam is born, because I want my son to know his father."

"Well, I have faith in you to do what you have to do," said Liz. "I know how much you love your husband, as well as that little grandbaby of mine, and if anyone can get Niklaus to remember, it'll be you."

Caroline nodded and came downstairs, giving her mother a hug before heading back upstairs, giving Liz and Elijah privacy so that they could conduct their business. She had a feeling that Niklaus would ask her who was downstairs as soon as she got back to the room, since he didn't remember Liz, given the situation. Sure enough, he gave her a curious look when she returned to their bedroom.

"Who's down there?"

"My mother," she replied. "Elijah called her because he's suspicious about the accident and he thinks she can help, since she's the sheriff and everything." She sighed, still seeing the look on his face. "I know you don't remember her, Nik, but that doesn't matter, because we're going to get to the bottom of this and hopefully, you'll remember me and our family."

Niklaus nodded. "I wish I could remember, I really do. Everyone seems so familiar, and so do you."

"You will," said Caroline. "It's going to take time, that's all." _Even though time isn't exactly something I have,_ she added in her mind. _As I just said to Mom, I want Nik to get his memory back before Liam is born. It might be too much to hope for, but I can't give up, because this is the man I love and I want him back with me, at any cost._

_Downstairs..._

Elijah led Liz into the office, closing the door for privacy. Amelia was in the other room, talking to Rebekah. While it wasn't clear what they were discussing, Liz guessed it that they were trying to keep themselves from worrying by discussing other things, such as Evelyn, as well as Rebekah's relationship with her fiance, Stefan Salvatore. Whatever it was, Elijah was grateful that the women were comforting each other.

Finally, he said, "Now, before we lose focus entirely, I think we should get to the business at hand."

"Right, the accident," the sheriff replied. "You told me over the phone that you wanted to look into it further."

"That is correct," said Elijah. "Liz, I think that this was deliberate. Someone _wanted _Niklaus to have that accident."

Liz nodded. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your brother? Anyone that he may have had an altercation with? I'm only asking because this could be an act of revenge. In my line of work, you never know what you'll encounter."

"I do remember him telling me about a rather shady man that came into the gallery about two months ago," said Elijah. "He wanted to buy it, but Niklaus didn't want to sell it, because he wants to give it to his son one day."

Liz nodded. "What was his name?"

"Marcel Gerard," said Elijah. "According to the conversation they had, he's an art dealer, which was why he wanted to buy the gallery." He ran a hand through his hair. "Liz, I hate to think that this is just the tip of the iceberg here. If Marcel could do this, there's no telling what else he's capable of."

"You think that he could come after the family?"

"That's _exactly_ what I think," said Elijah. "I don't want anything to happen to your daughter, especially not when she's been an important part of the family since before she married Niklaus. Liz, it's imperative that you get your deputies on this immediately. We have to get Marcel before anything worse happens, _especially_ with Caroline about to have a child."

"Don't worry, I'll get them on it right away," said Liz. "Elijah, you have my word that we will get this guy. If he's after your family, I'll make sure that nothing happens. For the sake of the baby, I'll do whatever I can to keep everyone safe."

"Thank you, Liz," said Elijah. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"We both want what's best for Niklaus and Caroline," said Liz. "The sooner we catch Marcel, the safer we all will be."

Elijah nodded and hugged her. Liz returned his hug and rubbed his back consolingly. She had been serious when she said that she'd do whatever it took to stop Marcel Gerard from causing the Mikaelson family more harm than he already was.

_**Note: And here I will end Chapter 5. Better late than never, huh?**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Liz arrives and Elijah tells her that he thinks that there is more to the accident than meets the eye.**_

_**Hey, lovelies! Sorry for the delay in updates (the last time being December 6, 2014), but real life was hectic and inspiration was difficult to come by. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I had an idea for it, but never really got the chance to write it out.**_

_Nursery..._

**C**aroline stood in the doorway and watched as Niklaus explored the nursery, which was now fully decorated with things that they were going to need for the baby: crib, changing table, bassinet, and even toys from not only Liz, but the other members of the Mikaelson family. She tried not to cry as she watched, mentally scolding herself for it. She knew that Kol wanted her to show him things that would help him remember, but at the same time, she wondered if things were going to be the same again. Of course, she was brought out of thinking that way by some kicks from Liam. Apparently, he didn't like what he was feeling from his mother.

"I know, baby, I know," she said, bringing her hand down to her belly. "Mommy didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about Daddy, that's all. I have faith that he'll come remember us, but I guess my mind doesn't want to agree with my heart."

No sooner did she finish than she heard Niklaus say, "What are these?"

Caroline left her position in the doorway and went over to where her husband was standing. When she got close enough, she saw that he was holding some pictures in his hand. A sad smile appeared on her face, recognizing what they were.

"Those are my sonogram pictures," she replied. "That's when we found out we were having a boy. We showed them to my mother and to your family."

Niklaus nodded and continued to look at them. While they weren't exactly clear, they definitely showed the gender of the baby. Suddenly, he gasped, as though something flashed before him as he was looking at the pictures:

_Niklaus held Caroline's hand as they watched Meredith run the wand over Caroline's belly and the image of the baby appeared on the screen. Caroline squeezed his hand back, telling him that she knew he was there._

_Meredith glanced over at the couple and smiled. "Congratulations, you two. It's a boy."_

_Caroline felt tears well up in her eyes. "He's so beautiful." She looked at her husband. "Isn't he beautiful, Nik?"_

"_He is, love," said Niklaus. "And more importantly, he's ours."_

"_Yes, he is," said Caroline. "I love him so much and I can't wait until he's here so that I can hold him in my arms for the first time." She sighed. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm impatient, but I really want to hold my baby."_

"_Oh, you're not impatient at all," said Meredith. "What you're experiencing is natural. I see it all the time with mothers who see the ultrasound images of their babies for the first time." She smiled when she saw the couple holding hands. "Seeing how affectionate you two are, I can see that your son is going to be loved."_

Niklaus shook his head, as though he wasn't sure what that was about. Caroline gave him a curious look, having been concerned about him when he got all quiet.

"Nik, what is it? Are you okay?"

Niklaus looked at her. "I...I think I may have saw something as I was looking at the picture in my hand."

"You did?" said Caroline, her heart pounding with anticipation. "What did you see?"

"I...I saw us in a doctor's office," said Niklaus. "I was holding your hand as we were looking at this machine and the doctor was rubbing something on your belly as the image appeared on the screen in front of us."

"That was my last ultrasound appointment," said Caroline. "That was when we found out we were having a boy." She noticed the look on his face. "Nik, you shouldn't be afraid of what you saw. That means you're starting to remember. I know it's overwhelming, but I promise you, all of your memories will come back."

Seeing that he was about to apologize, Caroline shushed him. "No, Nik, don't say you're sorry. You should never be sorry for seeing a memory. This means we're on the right track. I don't care how long it takes, but you will remember everything about our lives."

Again, Niklaus didn't say anything, just let her talk. Her voice was so beautiful, like an angel. Then, just like he had done twice today, he kissed her softly. Caroline didn't resist, just moaned against his lips and returned it, allowing the sweetness of it carry her away. Suddenly, she felt him pull away from her and scowled in curiosity. However, before she could ask why he had done that, she turned around and saw Elijah behind her.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's okay, Elijah. Nik and I were just having some time alone." She sighed. "Did my mom leave?"

"A few minutes ago, yes," her brother-in-law replied. "She's going to get her deputies after Marcel and make sure that he doesn't come after our family." He looked at Niklaus. "Especially not when Niklaus is as vulnerable as he is."

Before Caroline could say anything, Niklaus interrupted her. "Will you please stop talking about me as though I'm not here?"

"I do apologize for that," said Elijah. "It's not intentional, Niklaus, it's just that in your condition..."

"To hell with my condition," said Niklaus. "I may not have my full memory, but I'm not dead."

Caroline looked at her husband. "Nik, are you sure about this? You just remembered the day we went for my ultrasound, but that's just one memory. You still have some ways to go before you have it back completely."

"Maybe this will be just the thing to bring it all back."

"Nik, I..."

"No, I think he has a point, Caroline," said Elijah. "I know that Kol wants you to do this gradually, but perhaps if we allow him to be part of the investigation into the accident, Niklaus might get his memory back."

Caroline wanted to protest, but it appeared that she wasn't going to get anywhere, especially not with her husband being so stubborn and her brother-in-law agreeing with him. Finally, she decided that it wasn't going to do her any good to argue against them, since they would only match her blow for blow until she surrendered.

"All right, I'll allow it," she said. "But, only because you think it'll help get his memory back."

_**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 6 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus remembers the ultrasound appointment where they find out they are having a boy, after which Elijah tells them about what he and Liz discussed, and Niklaus says he wants to be involved in the investigation into the accident.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know that I haven't touched this story in what seems like forever (the last time being January 31), but inspiration has been lacking due to other writings demanding my attention and real life has been hectic. Anyway, after re-reading the entire story to see where I left off, I think I can continue!**_

_Later..._

**T**here was no hiding the concern in her eyes as Caroline led Niklaus to the study, where Elijah was waiting for them. She was still reluctant to let her husband join in the investigation, but since it would help him get his memory, she agreed. The situation they were in was extremely dangerous, and she had no idea how they were going to come out of it, but the thing that made it somewhat better for her was that both Elijah and Liz weren't going to rest until Marcel was arrested for what he had done. He had come close to killing the man she loved, and although it was ill-advised, Caroline felt like tracking the bastard down herself and letting him know what happened when you crossed a Mikaelson.

Niklaus looked at her then, noticing her sudden mood change. "Are you angry because of me?"

His question brought her back to earth somewhat and Caroline met his gaze. "No, it's not you, it's the situation we're facing. I just...don't know what the outcome is going to be, especially with you not having your full memory." She felt tears well up in her eyes and didn't fight them back. "Nik, I...I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"No, please, don't cry," said Niklaus. "You're making me feel bad."

Just when he said that, he suddenly felt a flash of memory hit him:

_Niklaus chased after Caroline as she ran out of the hotel, out into the rainy night. She was pissed, because she had seen a woman hitting on him, but before he could explain himself, she had stormed out of the room. Shit, he hated it when she was this upset and he had to make things right again._

"_Caroline!"_

_Hearing his voice behind her, Caroline kept walking. "I have nothing more to say to you, Nik."_

_He heard the harsh tone she was using and knew that convincing her that he didn't do anything wrong wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. However, he couldn't let it deter him from trying to obtain her forgiveness._

"_Caroline, please, listen to me," he said. "That wasn't what you thought it was."_

_Caroline stopped walking then and turned toward him, soaking wet and too angry to care. "Oh, really? And just what was I supposed to think when I saw that whore putting her hands on you and kissing you? Nik, I am going to be your wife! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_It _does_ mean something to me," said Niklaus. "That woman in there spilled her drink on me and while I was cleaning it, she tried to kiss me. I tried to discourage her, but she didn't listen and proceeded to put her hands on me, which was when you came in." He carefully approached her and placed his hands on her arms. "Caroline, I would never do anything to hurt you, or make you doubt my love for you. When I placed that ring on your finger, I had every intention on devoting myself to you and you alone."_

"_Nik, I..."_

"_Let me finish," said Niklaus. "I love you, Caroline, and I never want to lose you, especially not when you've been an important part of my family since before we got engaged."_

_Caroline found it hard to respond. He meant every word he was saying to her, she knew that now. Shit, why did she have to overreact the way she did? "I love you too, Nik, and I'm sorry if I misjudged you."_

_She didn't wait for him to reply and kissed him passionately, ignoring the rain that was falling all around them. None of that mattered anymore. The only thing that _did_ matter was that she had the man she loved._

"Nik, are you okay?"

"I...I just had another memory flash," he replied. "It was raining, and you were walking out of a hotel, angry at me for something you saw, and I was explaining myself to you, trying to get you to forgive me for it."

Caroline nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You saw the fight we had, just after we got engaged." She took his face in her hands. "Nik, listen to me, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you see in your mind. That means that you're making progress. Don't worry, you'll remember everything in time."

"How can you stay with me like this?" said Niklaus. "I'm not much of a husband to you without all of my memories."

"I love you, Nik, and that's why I stay with you."She saw that he was about to protest. "No matter what happens, I'll _always_ stay with you. I didn't fall in love with your memories, Nik, I fell in love with the man _attached_ to those memories."

Elijah watched them from where he was standing. He wanted to speak, but felt that if he did, he'd interrupt the moment they were having, so he stayed quiet. He was still watching when Amelia came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They're going to be all right, Eli."

Elijah nodded. "I know, but I can't help but be concerned." He turned around and looked into his wife's eyes. "This was a hard blow that our family has been dealt, and I don't know how we're going to get through it."

Amelia shook her head. "We're going to get through this the way we _always_ do, together. I have faith in you, Eli." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "We both have faith in you."

"Mel, are you..."

"Yes, my love, a new little Mikaelson is going to be joining us soon," said Amelia. "I was going to tell you, but then the whole thing with Niklaus happened and I didn't have the chance." She smiled and kissed him. "So, Caroline isn't the only one of us with a child on the way, even though she's been pregnant longer than I have."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm happy either way," said Elijah. "You've just given me a reason to keep going." He returned her kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip. "The new generation of Mikaelsons need a place where they can grow up happy and safe, and I'm going to make sure they get it, or die trying."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Don't ask where that memory came from, I wanted a change in pace from the happy memories. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus remembers an argument that he and Caroline had after they got engaged, and Amelia tells Elijah that she is pregnant.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know that I haven't updated in what seems like forever (the last time being May 17), but my real life has been extremely hectic, and inspiration has been difficult, but after re-reading the last chapter, I think I can continue with the story. No spoilers, just sit back and relax. **_

_**ON WITH THE INSANITY!**_

_After Amelia's Announcement… _

**D**etective Damon Salvatore pulled his car into the driveway of the mansion and stepped out as soon as he turned off the engine. He had been working alongside Liz and her deputies since the moment the case was brought to his attention, making sure that there was not a stone left unturned. He had stumbled across something while investigating the accident and, as he had promised, he was coming to tell them of his findings. To him, it seemed odd that the driver of the limo Niklaus had been riding in from the airport was killed, while Niklaus came away from with only a head injury, even though he was somewhat relieved by that fact.

He walked up the porch steps and when he got to the door, he rang the doorbell and sighed as he stepped back. He didn't have to wait long, however, because the door opened and he was greeted by his future sister-in-law, Rebekah, who gave him a smile in spite of what was currently going on.

"Damon, what a surprise. I didn't know you were working this investigation into my brother's accident."

"Yeah, well, you know me, Bex, I take on many cases, _especially_ this one," he replied. "Anyway, I came by because I promised to tell everyone what I found during my investigation." He looked past her to the living room, where he saw Niklaus and Caroline hugging, which meant they were having a moment of some kind. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Rebekah shook her head and, without a word, opened the door and allowed her fiance's brother to enter the mansion, closing the door behind them and followed him toward Elijah's study. When they arrived, the elder Mikaelson brother looked up to see that he and Amelia weren't alone anymore. He wordlessly told her to fetch Niklaus and Caroline from the living room before looking toward the detective.

"Damon, what brings you here? Liz didn't mention anything about sending anyone over."

"I have something to discuss with you," the younger man replied. "As you know, I have been working my ass off on your brother's case and, as I mentioned to Rebekah just now, I found something that I thitnk you'll be interested to know."

Elijah nodded. "Any news would be helpful right about now. What did you find?"

"I'm sure that Liz told you that Marcel Gerard wanted your brother to get into that accident because of a deal that went sour, correct? Well, it would seem that the accident has turned into a homicide. The driver of the limo that was taking him from the airport was killed by the car that crashed into it. The autopsy report from the ME's office confirmed that the victim had sustained injuries to his ribs, which punctured his lungs, causing him to drown in his own blood."

"The limo driver wasn't his target, though."

"No, he was collateral damage," said Damon. "But, that doesn't make his death any less tragic. This means that we have something else to tie Marcel to." He sighed and ran a hand through his short, jet black hair. "You have my word as your sister's future brother-in-law that I will not let that son of a bitch get away with what he's done. Your family doesn't deserve this, Elijah."

Elijah nodded again and was about to answer him when Amelia appeared, flanked by Niklaus and Caroline. Niklaus eyed Damon curiously, as though he was trying to remember who he was. He looked familiar, but damn it, why the hell wasn't it registering? Caroline saw her husband struggling and decided to point him out.

"Nik, I know that you don't recognize him, but that's Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. He was at my birthday party about two months ago."

Niklaus nodded, even though he was still frustrated by his memory still being blocked. _Bloody hell, I should know who this is. Just like I should know who I am, and who my family is. Damn amnesia, why can't it go away?_

Damon looked at the couple. "Hello, Caroline. How have you been holding up?"

"I'm okay, considering the hell we've been through." She sighed. "But, enough about me, what about you? Any news?"

"Yes, in fact, I was just telling Elijah what I found," said Damon. "Apparently, the limo driver was killed in the accident. Marcel must've had him killed as collateral damage. Caroline, I don't think it's safe for you to be here. You could be next." He nodded pointedly at her belly. "I'd hate to think of what would happen to you or your baby if Marcel got his hands on you. According to what I..."

"Damon, you _don't_ have to sugar coat it," said Caroline. "I am well aware of the severity of the situation. I am also perfectly capable of handling myself. I'm not a child, you know." She squeezed her husband's hand. "There is no way I'm leaving Nik, _especially_ not when he needs me the most."

"True as that is, he also can't remember much of anything right now," said Damon. "So, I think it'll be best if you two went somewhere safe for the time being."

Niklaus growled. "While it's true I can't remember a blasted thing, I _won't_ have you speaking that way in front of me." He looked at Caroline and then back at Damon. "I _especially_ won't have you speaking that way in the presence of a lady."

Caroline looked at Niklaus as she listened to him standing up for her. She didn't expect him to do that, but then again, he probably was doing it out of instinct, like when he kissed her when she brought him home from the hospital. She looked at Damon again, fully expecting him to say something in response, but getting silence instead. _Why isn't Damon defending himself? In the time I've known him, he's never let anyone speak to him that way without having a retort to attack with. Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe…_

Her thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in her belly, which caused her to scream out and fall to her knees. Niklaus immediately knelt by her, lifting her hand and looking at her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

Caroline didn't look at him as she replied, "I...I don't know. I just felt this pain all of a sudden."

Niklaus was about to ask her something when Elijah came in, having also heard her scream. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, because his gut told him that it was serious and took out his cell phone, dialing 911, earning him a look from Amelia.

"Eli, what is it?"

"It's Caroline," he replied. "I'm calling an ambulance. She's in pain, and I'm not about to take any chances. I need to get her help, for the baby's sake."

Amelia nodded and listened as Elijah talked to the dispatcher, looking at Caroline and placing a hand on her own belly, hoping against hope that her unborn nephew wasn't in danger, because it would be a devastating blow to not only Caroline, but to Niklaus as well. _Please God, let this not be as bad as we're fearing. I want my family to be whole. Please watch over Caroline and keep Liam safe. This is not something Niklaus needs right now, not in the state that he is. I want him to have both his wife _and_ his son when he gets his memory back._

_**Note: Damn, bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Don't worry, loves, Caroline and the baby will be all right. Your benevolent author will make it so that the family is whole. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Damon reveals that the limo driver that was driving Niklaus home from the airport was killed in the accident.**_

_**Hey, guys! I got an idea for this next chapter while reading a review from one of my readers. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy!**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_Mystic Falls Medical Center – After Damon's Visit…_

**E**lijah stole worried glances at his brother as he and Niklaus sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They had followed the ambulance when they brought Caroline in, and Elijah had advised Rebekah to stay at the mansion with Amelia, after telling her that he'd call the minute they got word. Of course, the thing he was worried about was Niklaus, especially since he didn't have his memory back yet, and this was a major blow to him.

_I have to have faith that Caroline will get through this,_ he thought. _She's strong, and there's no doubt that Liam has her strength. I also have to have faith that maybe this will be what brings Niklaus' memory back. God knows that he needs to remember so that he can be there for his wife and son._

No sooner did he say this than he looked up to see Kol approaching them. Elijah got up first and when the younger man was close enough, he said, "How is she, Kol? How is Caroline?"

"She's all right," he replied. "Her blood pressure went up due to the stress. And to answer your next question, the baby is all right as well. He's strong, just like his mum." He looked at Niklaus and then back at Elijah. "His memory still hasn't returned?"

"No, though he has had flashes," said Elijah. "I'm just hoping that he gets his full memory back, especially before Caroline has the baby." He sighed. "So, where is Caroline now?"

"We've wheeled her into her room a short while ago," said Kol. "You can see her if you'd like. Though, I would advise you to keep it brief. She's been through hell and she needs her rest. In fact, we're keeping her here overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side."

Elijah nodded and looked at Niklaus, seeing the look in his eyes. Although he still couldn't remember anything, he couldn't prevent him from seeing Caroline. So, he went with him to the room that Caroline was in, stepping aside to let him enter first. When they did, they saw that she was hooked up to an IV, as well as a blood pressure machine and a fetal monitor. Niklaus slowly walked over to a chair and sat down, looking at her sleeping form. As he did, he gasped as another memory flashed through his mind:

_There was a look of love in her eyes as Caroline looked at Niklaus as they stepped out of the limo that brought them to the restaurant. They had been declared husband and wife nearly two hours earlier, and she couldn't have been happier knowing that she was now Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson, something that nearly wasn't going to be possible after she nearly broke things off when she saw the incident at the hotel that turned out to be a misunderstanding. Niklaus returned her smile and took her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly._

"_Penny for your thoughts, love?"_

"_Oh, I'm just happy that we're together forever," she replied. "I love you so much, Niklaus Mikaelson, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you, and to have a family with you." She squeezed his hand back. "I'm never letting go, no matter how hard things will get."_

"_I love you too, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson," said Niklaus. "There's no one I'd rather have at my side than you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and, as I vowed today, I shall stand by you through every storm that comes our way."_

_Caroline laughed and kissed him passionately, which Niklaus returned without hesitation. Then, after they broke the kiss, they walked to the door of the restaurant, opening it and walking inside._

Niklaus shook his head as he came back to reality and Elijah immediately went over to him. "Niklaus? Are you all right?"

"I...I think so," he replied. "I saw a restaurant, as well as a limo."

"You're remembering when you and Caroline were married and were about to walk into your wedding reception," said Elijah. "That's good, that means that you're on your way back. With a little more work, you could have your full memory back."

Just then, the brothers heard a soft moan and looked to see that Caroline was waking up. She opened her eyes and saw her husband and brother-in-law. Before she could say anything, Niklaus said, "Caroline, are you all right?"

"Nik, you said my name."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"You had amnesia, that's why," said Caroline. "So, what was it that finally brought everything back?"

"The memory of your wedding reception," said Elijah. "Which is a relief, because I was beginning to think that he wouldn't start remembering again." He sighed. "In either case, it's good to have you back with us, brother."

Caroline nodded. "I agree." She sighed as well. "Though, I think we may have to take Damon's advice and get out of town for a while." Seeing that her husband was about to protest, she added, "Nik, I know you want to stay so that we can bring Marcel to justice, but what if something like this happens again, and it proves tragic, especially for the baby?"

"She's right, Niklaus," said Elijah. "It'll be better for all of you if you left town, for the sake of the baby. Amelia, Rebekah, and I will handle things on our end, and we'll keep you informed of any development."

Niklaus sighed, knowing that they were both right. If they stayed here, chances are the stress would cause Caroline to miscarry, and if that happened, the guilt would eat at him, and all because he didn't want to heed the advice of Rebekah's future brother-in-law. He was about to reply when Kol came in, having heard what they were talking about.

"It's funny you should mention leaving town, because I was just about to suggest it. That way, Caroline can be in a more relaxed environment and her stress will be reduced, which will be better for the baby."

Caroline nodded. "What makes it even better is that Nik has finally gotten his memory back. This way, he'll actually be able to enjoy being together while my mom and everyone else tries to prevent any more innocent lives from being destroyed just because some art dealer wants to get revenge because Nik refused to sell his gallery to him."

"I think I know the perfect place," said Niklaus. "The summer mansion in New Orleans. Marcel doesn't know about it, so there's no risk of us being discovered. We'll be safe there."

"Sounds good to me," said Caroline. "We can go there after I'm released from the hospital."

"It's settled then," said Elijah. "I'll call Rebekah and let her know what we discussed here."

_**Note: I know that cliffhangers are a bitch, but it's necessary for the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus remembers his and Caroline's wedding day, which brings his memory back, and it is agreed that they should leave Mystic Falls for the time being, the destination being the Mikaelson summer home in New Orleans, a place that Marcel doesn't know about.**_

_**Hey, lovelies, I put this story on hiatus until I was inspired and, having re-read the last chapter, I think I have an idea of how to continue. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy what I'm about to give you.**_

_**ON WITH THE MADNESS!**_

_Mikaelson Family Summer Mansion, New Orleans, Louisiana – Next Evening…_

**R**ain fell in buckets from the sky as the car pulled up outside the stately Mikaelson summer home in the Garden District, which didn't sit too well with Niklaus, having hoped the weather wasn't quite this gloomy. He had spent many a summer here when he was a boy, and he was quite certain that little Liam would love to explore the mansion's countless halls, his curiosity greater than the fact that he'd probably catch hell from his parents if anything got broken.

He looked over at Caroline, who had fallen asleep during the drive, even though it wasn't clear as to where she had dozed off. Still, she looked peaceful like that and he bit his lip, not sure if he should wake her or not. She had gone through hell last night when her blood pressure went up due to the stress following Damon's visit. Now that he had his memory back, Niklaus made it a mental note to castigate the asshole for speaking to his wife the way he did and causing her to wind up in the hospital overnight for observation.

Hearing her moaning next to him brought out of his reverie and Niklaus looked over and saw her waking up, rubbing her eyes. "Are we here already?"

"Yes, love, we are," he replied. "You fell asleep on the way, and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful."

Caroline smiled sleepily. "Awww, you're so sweet." She kissed him softly and then looked out at the rain. "Shit, what crappy weather. Why couldn't it have been a nice night instead of a gloomy one?" She sighed. "Well, it's not going to do us any good to stay here in the car all night. I'd like to get inside and possibly get comfortable."

Niklaus nodded and waited until the rain had slowed a bit before helping her out of the car and up the sidewalk toward the mansion. Once safely on the porch, Caroline grabbed the key from the mailbox and opened the door, stepping inside and turning on the light. Even though it had been a while since she was there, the mansion was still familiar to her.

Niklaus smiled as he walked in, closed the door behind him, and looked around at the décor. He also smiled as well as he looked at his wife. He was glad that his memory was back, because the two of them hadn't really been romantic since before the accident. _Dear God, Caroline looks so beautiful right now._

Caroline looked at him and noticed him smiling at her. "And what is that smile for, Nik?"

"Can't I smile at you?"

"Yes, you can," she replied. "Though, I would like to know what that smile is for." She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile of her own on her face. "Let me guess, you're in the mood now that you've got your memory back?"

Niklaus nodded. "Maybe."

He didn't wait for her to reply and went over, pulled her as close to him as her belly would allow, and kissed her passionately and urgently. Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair as he brought his hands down and rubbed her ass, earning him a squeal in return before she stepped back to look into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones.

"Nik, I..."

Niklaus placed his finger on her lips to shush her. "No, love, don't talk. I know exactly what you're going to say."

He then gently picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, where he closed the door and locked it for privacy before placing her on the bed, climbing up of her as he kissed her. Caroline returned his kiss and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor after she had gotten the last button undone. Niklaus responded in kind by lifting her shirt up over her head and throwing it on the floor by his discarded shirt, as well as removing the rest of their clothing. Once they were completely naked, Niklaus rolled over so that Caroline was on top. Grabbing his hands to her hips, Caroline glided herself on top of his throbbing cock and gyrated against him, feeling his thrusts and throwing her head back, letting out a scream of pleasure, Niklaus letting out a scream of his own half a beat later.

_Several Hours Later…_

Caroline smiled as she snuggled up against her husband, kissing his chest to taste the perspiration that lingered there. They had spent the last several hours in a state of unadulterated bliss and it had been the best several hours of their lives. Niklaus smiled as well and held her under the sheets.

"That was fantastic."

"It was, wasn't it?" she replied. "Though, before you got your memory back, I was afraid that I'd have to show you how to make love to me."

"I'm sorry that I worried you, love," said Niklaus. "It was unfair of me."

"No, it's not your fault. Marcel Gerard is responsible for you being that way," said Caroline. "Elijah, Rebekah, and Amelia are going to make sure that he doesn't come after us." She kissed his lips this time. "But, I don't want you to think about that. The thing you should think about is being here with me." She moved his hand down to her belly. "And with Liam. He needs his father, Nik."

Niklaus nodded, knowing that she was right. This wasn't about their current situation, this was about them, and he was going to make sure that they spent as much time together as possible.

_**Note: Thought I'd include some Klaroline smut. Stay tuned for more!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus and Caroline arrive in New Orleans, where they have a rather steamy interlude.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while (the last time being March 3), but inspiration was lacking and real life has been extremely hectic. Anyway, I think I can try to update, having just read Chapter 10 to see where I left off. No spoilers, just read to see what I've got for you.**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

_Mikaelson Summer Mansion – Next Day…_

**C**aroline yawned and stretched as she woke up the next morning. She had slept through the night for the first time since the accident, and she was definitely grateful that her husband had his memory back, because she missed being with him. Speaking of, she rolled over and saw that his side was empty. Before she could wonder where he was, she smelled something delicious and looked toward the bedroom door to see Niklaus standing there, a tray in his hands.

Smiling, she sat up and said, "Nik, you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed."

"I wanted to," he replied. "What kind of a husband would I be if I didn't pamper my wife?" He approached the bed and placed the tray carefully on her belly. "I hope everything is to your liking."

Caroline took the cover off the plate and saw that he had made her favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit, complete with orange juice. "Nik, this is perfect, thank you." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Niklaus. "Eat up, I've got a special day planned for us today."

"You do, huh?" said Caroline. "And what do you have planned for us today, my handsome husband?"

Niklaus kissed her and sat down next to her on the bed, kissing her bare shoulder. "We'll take a romantic stroll through the Quarter, taking in the sights of the city. Then, we'll go for lunch at a restaurant that we passed when we arrived last night, and..."

"Wow, you've definitely had time to think about this, didn't you?" said Caroline. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were spoiling me."

"Nothing but the best for the woman I love," said Niklaus. "After all, you said that I should focus on being with you, and that's exactly what I'm planning to do." He ran a finger down her arm. "I was even planning on buying something for Liam. I know that he's not here yet, but he will before we know it, and I want him to have something special."

Caroline smiled and placed his hand on her belly. "He'll definitely have something special, Nik. He's got the best from both of his parents."

Niklaus felt the baby kick his palm and smiled, kissing her belly. "So he has." He kissed her lips again. "Now, as I said before, eat up, because we have a lot to do today, and we can't waste it staying in bed."

Caroline nodded. "As my darling husband commands." She returned his kiss. "I love you so much, Niklaus Mikaelson. I know that I've probably already told you, but I really do love you. I just want to shout it from the rooftops."

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson," her husband replied. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Caroline kissed him again and went back to eating her breakfast. She was looking forward to their date, just as much as he was looking forward to it. In fact, she was planning on doing something like this if he still didn't have his memory back, just like she had been planning to teach him how to make love her. Thankfully, she didn't have to resort to that.

After she was done eating, she carefully got out of bed and, grabbing some clean clothes and underwear, went to the bathroom to shower. While she was gone, Niklaus took the tray out of the room and closed the door so that she could have some privacy while she dressed. Even though he had seen her naked last night, he didn't want to be in the room, for fear that if he did, he'd be tempted to make love to her again, delaying their date.

_French Quarter – Later that Day…_

Niklaus and Caroline held hands as they walked through the Quarter. They had been enjoying the day, grateful that the weather was cooperating. If it had been raining, like it was last night, things wouldn't be as enjoyable as it was now.

"Are you having fun, love?"

Niklaus' words brought Caroline out of her reverie and she looked at him, saying, "Oh, yes, this was a great idea you had, Nik. The Quarter is really beautiful this time of year."

"Yes, beautiful." Of course, he wasn't talking about the city when he said that. He was talking about Caroline. "The day has only just begun. We haven't had our lunch yet, and then, after that, I have something really special planned for us."

"You didn't get to tell me that because I interrupted you," said Caroline. "What else have you got planned for us, Nik?"

Niklaus shook his finger at her. "Ah, ah, it's a surprise."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. She was going to ask him what the surprise was, but knew that if she did, he'd only scold her and tell her that if he revealed it, it wouldn't be a surprise, so she kept quiet, knowing that she'd probably find out if she cooperated.

"All right, I'll wait until you reveal it."

"That's my girl," said Niklaus. "Don't worry, you'll like this surprise."

Even though she didn't know what the surprise could possibly be, something told her that she would like it, because she always loved her husband's surprises, even when they were courting.

No sooner did they finish their conversation than they stopped at the restaurant they passed last night, called the Green Goddess, where Caroline had a salad while Niklaus had some fish. When they finished with their lunch, they left the restaurant and went toward Jackson Square. When they got to St. Louis Cathedral, Caroline stopped walking, making Niklaus stop walking as well.

"Caroline, why did you stop walking?"

"Are you planning on renewing our vows? We haven't even been married that long."

"No, though that does give me an idea for what to do for our anniversary," said Niklaus. "But, since we're here, I suppose I could bend the rules and tell you what the surprise is. Before the accident, I was planning on selling the mansion we currently have in Mystic Falls and moving into the summer mansion permanently."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You mean you want to move here to New Orleans? But, what about my mom? And the rest of the family? They live in Mystic Falls as well. We can't just pack up and leave them."

"Caroline, let me finish," said Niklaus. "I knew that you'd want everyone to move here, so I told Elijah what I planned to do, and he agreed that New Orleans is the perfect place to raise a family. In fact, he's been in contact with a realtor for weeks."

"Really?" said Caroline, her confused look changing to an excited one. "The whole family is going to move here to New Orleans?"

"Yes," her husband replied. "After the situation with Marcel is taken care of, we'll all be together here."

Caroline smiled and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately, loving him even more.

_**Note: I think this is a good place to end Chapter 11. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
